A data transaction processing system receives electronic data transaction request messages specifying transactions to be performed. Incoming messages may include requests for transactions which are triggered by, or otherwise perform actions on, the data objects at specified values. Whether or not the attempted actions are executed or performed depend in part on the values submitted with the incoming messages and/or the rules and processing routines programmed into a data transaction processing system.
One example of an environment including data objects having specified values is an electronic trading system wherein the values may be submitted by participants, e.g. traders. A variety of trading systems, communication systems, and operating systems within the environment may hinder the exchange of data objects through the environment. Some systems may not be configured for processing certain types of data objects. Others would be able to process portions of the data object but are not compatible with the data objects and cannot parse them for the compatible data. The following embodiments meet these challenges in an improved data transaction processing system.